Pokéwands!
by VickyVicarious
Summary: The wizarding world hides more than just magic from the Muggles - they also hide the existence of the Pokémon they live and battle with! A collection of drabbles featuring various Pokémon-enhanced moments throughout the series, in no particular order.
1. In which Voldemort gains an advantage

There I was this morning, happily playing my recently procured Pokémon Black, when it occurred to me that if Voldemort is really the Dark Lord, commander of Dark creatures near and far (which may not be strictly true, but I interpret it that way here), then surely that would extend to Dark-type pokémon as well? I told this jokingly to my sister, not intending to go anywhere with the idea. Then she got excited, I got excited, and fifteen minutes later we'd decided Hedwig was a Shiny Hoothoot, Mrs. Norris was a Purugly, and the Malfoy estate boasted flocks of tame Unfezants. _It wouldn't stop._

Therefore, I decided to start this little drabble series, focusing on humorous moments in my (and my little sister's) fusion world of Pokémon and Harry Potter, where everyone has magic but also pokémon too, and battle accordingly. Between the two of us, my sister and I have cooked up quite a few amusing ideas, so you definitely can expect more to come.

I've always wanted to try my hand at a crossover, so here's hoping there are enough Pokémon and Harry Potter geeks out there to appreciate this little fusion world of ours. If not, well, my sister and I are just tickled pink over this, so we'll be fine either way. So without further ado, I present you: drabble one, the idea that started it all.

_-.-.-.-.-_

_In which Voldemort gains an unexpected advantage._

Being a Dark Lord comes with some perks. Sure, it also comes with being hunted by the Ministry of Magic, feared nation-wide, and having one-year-olds somehow manage to bounce killing curses off their foreheads and turn you into little more than a shade, thus permanently damaging your terrifying reputation – but it also comes with some perks. One of these perks is the loyalty of Dark creatures. It may take a bit of diplomacy at times, but for the most part, Dark creatures like werewolves, giants, and of course Dementors will rally around you pretty much all their own.

Voldemort knew this, going into the job. In fact, he rather counted on it. What he did not expect, however, was the 'Dark Lord effect', as he was fond of calling it, to extend to Dark-type pokémon as well.

Yes, it was certainly a surprise the first time one of his highly secret Death Eater meetings (and, in fact, one of his highly menacing 'death to Harry Potter, the Ministry, and Muggles everywhere, not necessarily in that order' speeches) was interrupted by a pack of wild Houndour, baying and yipping and rolling about at his feet in playful puppy abandon _no one _should dare feel near Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord.

In fact, Voldemort was just about set to unleash his faithful Seviper, Nagini, on them (she hadn't yet had dinner) and perhaps Crucio that one that kept mischievously tugging on the kiss-worn hem of his robes, when he was distracted by a dignified and somewhat pleasingly sinister Houndoom emerging into the clearing.

It gave a deep, scolding yip that instantly brought the puppies up short. They trotted back to the leader of their pack, who looked Voldemort straight in the eye and yipped again, breathing a small puff of flame. Confused by this strange behaviour, Voldemort tried something he hadn't since fifth year at Hogwarts: Legilimancy on a Pokémon.

The reason he'd refrained from doing it since was that Pokémon minds were so different from humans' that it gave him a headache to read them and he didn't get a clear understanding of their thoughts anyway. But sending Nagini out to interpret for him now might make the Houndour feel threatened, and Voldemort didn't really feel like spending the rest of the night putting out fires on his followers' robes, when it was already clear the Houndoom wished to communicate something to him.

Somewhat unexpectedly, the technique actually seemed to work this time – perhaps because he had gained so much power since his last attempt, or maybe this particular Houndoom was just more intelligent than most Pokémon, and thus easier to read. Regardless, the information Voldemort gleaned from his trip into the creature's mind was very intriguing. He had detected a natural affinity to him, the Dark Lord of this time, that was present in these Dark-type Pokémon; one easily transformed into unshakeable loyalty, so long as he didn't do anything to offend these first comers.

It didn't take long to consider the matter; this Houndoom was strong, and none of Voldemort's pokémon other than Nagini had survived through his near-death at the hands of the Potter brat. After hardly a breath's pause since they had first locked eyes, Voldemort reached a long, thin hand into his cloak and pulled out a Dusk Ball, tossing it forward almost nonchalantly.

The ball hit: Houndoom went inside and the Dusk Ball began to rock back and forth, button blinking red. The assembly of Death Eaters blinked in surprise but remained wisely silent, as they had been ever since being first confronted with the sight of Lord Voldemort surrounded by gamboling puppy pokémon. Some things, they knew, just shouldn't be commented on.

Finally, the red light went out on the pokéball, as Houndoom accepted its new master. _Accio_-ing it back to him, Voldemort pressed the button to release his new Houndoom, then placed a hand on its head with a smile that sent a shudder down the back of every Death Eater present (though perhaps Bellatrix had a different reason for shuddering than the rest). The Houndoom seemed to grin as well; then it howled, long and eerie in the dark night.

A host of Death Eaters Apparated home that night, each a Houndour puppy stronger. Voldemort remained in the empty clearing several moments longer, before calling his new Houndoom back to its pokéball and Apparating away himself, the smile never leaving his thin lips.

The Dark Lord had just gained a new ally in his war against the Light, one Dumbledore would never expect.


	2. In which Draco is a cheater part 1

Essential knowledge: Draco is, of course, a Dragon trainer. What else would he be? And I don't _care_ what Dexter says, Charmander/meleon/izard is definitely a Dragon-type! So THERE.

Also, Abraxas is Draco's grandfather on the Malfoy side.

_-.-.-.-.-_

_In which Draco is a cheater._

_(Part the first.)_

Pureblood superiority is a complex societal issue, and cannot possibly be blamed on any one factor. Just some of the factors are: class differences, advanced tutoring, magical power strengthening through certain bloodlines, elitism, long lives, snootiness, and other such things. There have been books written on this subject. _Lots_ of them.

(For a good introduction to both sides of the debate, visit Flourish & Blott's for _Malfoys are the Best_, vol. III, by Abraxas Malfoy, and _Purebloods: You Think You're So Great (But You're Not) _by Ebenezer Anderson.)

The vast majority of this conflict has very little to do with this story, however. The current issue at hand is, of course, Pokémon.

Honestly, it's not even an issue. Pokémon evolve over time, after they receive enough training. And Purebloods often receive their first Pokémon before their sixth birthday; this gives them up to an additional five years of training time, in contrast to Muggleborns who can only expect to first acquire a Pokémon on their first visit to Diagon Alley after their eleventh birthday. The advantage is obvious, and often unsurpassable, at least until second year or so, when things tend to average out a bit. Most first-year Purebloods are a little too sporting to take advantage of such an extreme head-start (it feels like cheating and is thus beneath their pride), and take less time to train their Pokémon, until the Muggleborns do begin to catch up.

Of course, there's always that _one_ Pureblood with absolutely no shame or scruples – in other words, Draco Malfoy.

Yes, there was Draco Malfoy, smirking arrogantly across the battle court at his favorite Muggleborn torture target: Hermione Granger, who was staring in horror at her exhausted Eevee, unable to believe that her knowledge could do nothing to help the poor little Pokémon stand up and battle on to the win.

"Honestly, Granger," Draco drawled, "I would've thought the girl who was _top of the year_ would have recognized that no amount of Tail Whipping is going to help you when you can't land a single Tackle on Charmander, here."

The Charmander in question, Hermione would've sworn, was sneering just like its master. "Mander," it contributed snottily, crossing its little arms.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron shouted from the stands.

"Yeah, you can do it!" Harry agreed. "Show him what you've got, Hermione, Eevee!"

This cheer bolstered Hermione's determination, and she straightened, a glint in her previously defeated eyes. "Eevee!" she shouted to her similarly revived Pokémon. "Don't give up! Let's hit him with a Tackle!"

(It was lucky she chose to shout said command; it meant she missed Ron turning to Harry and scolding him for the false encouragement. "Don't be stupid!" he snapped at Harry. "Malfoy's a _Pureblood_. She hasn't got a chance, much as I hate to admit it.")

Down on the court, the Pureblood in question merely yawned insultingly. "Charmander," he said. "Let's finish this. Dragon Rage!"

"Char!" The Pokémon agreed, and tilted its head back. Its eyes began to glow, the flame on its tail flared tall – and then, with a roar, Charmander opened its mouth and built up a large ball of bright, near-white fire to release straight at Eevee.

The evolution Pokémon was brave, you had it give it that: it kept to its Tackle, rushing forward at top speed even when confronted with the dangerous attack headed its way. Unfortunately, as Ron had said – Eevee didn't stand a chance, and when the light faded, it had fallen to the floor, fur scorched and eyes shut in a faint.

"Char_mander_," Draco's Pokémon sniffed haughtily, then turned and sauntered back to its trainer.

Draco chuckled, and knelt to pat it on the head. "Well done," he told it, "though that was hardly a challenge for you, I'm sure. Return!"

The Pokémon zoomed back into its Luxury Ball, and Draco stood, only to be met Hermione's intense glare. She had her Eevee cradled in her arms, having seemingly forgotten that she could just put it back in its Pokéball.

"I've got to get Eevee to the hospital wing," she snapped, already rushing towards the door, "but just you wait, Malfoy! We'll come back and beat you, next time! You and that stupid lizard don't stand a chance!"

"I'm willing anytime," Draco called after her. "You won't even land a scratch next time, either!"

His family Braviary flew to the school the next day with an extra-large care package, complete with a set of Eevee-shaped cookies. Draco waited until Hermione was looking to bite the head off the first one.

A fire lit in her eyes, a cruel desire consuming her heart in that very instant._ _She would_ _have her revenge_.  
><em>


End file.
